A Silver Lining
by Blazelord
Summary: What if Naruto had a friend that had his pain, but 15 times? What if this friend attempted to make Naruto's life better? Let's find out! sorry, suck at summaries. Plus Harem! NaruIno Main TemOC Sub
1. Prolouge: Dragons, Leos, and Pegasuses

Hey everyone, it's Blazelord (Fireworks goes off). Anyways, I decided to come back and add a prologue which explains the Secret behind Riiki's insane power. Also, I'm adding an extra girl to Naruto and Riiki's harem, thanks to a friend who gave me a confidence booster. Now, onto the Story and the Origin of Riiki of the Sleet (Made up a village for him).

_Prologue: Riiki of the Forever Clan_

Riiki was in an extremely happy mood. After 650 years since he became the Head of the Pegasus branch of the Forever Clan (The others are Dragon and Leo, anyone who knows where I got them from gets a cookie) was **FINALLY** getting assigned a mission from the Elders. It's a very odd occurrence for a Head of 1 of the 3 branches to be assigned a mission to the world of the living which meant it was Bigger than Chouji's appetite. He continued to walk to the citadel to receive his mission specks were he would meet the elders and the other branch heads, though being a branch head himself, he already had the specks. Each Branch represented a set of Laws earth was ruled by. The Dragon branch was the laws of gravity. His branch, the Pegasus, was the laws of life. Finally, the Leo branch was the laws of combat and chakra. In fact, the laws they governed represented the members of that branch. The Dragons were geniuses that mainly used long-range items, traps, and Genjutsu. The Pegasuses were adapt in brains and brawns and used Ninjutsu that were both close and long-range. The Leos were extremely powerful physically, and only used Taijutsu. His mission made a lot of sense after he read it, which had 4 parts

_Kill Orochimaru of the 3 Sannin who broke the laws of the Pegasus Branch_

This was the main part, were the next 2 were sub-objectives

_Prevent one Naruto Uzumaki from living in sadness_

_Prevent anyone from interfering with or killing the Women the before mentioned would marry_

Riiki Smiled at this. He had visited the other side to speak to Naruto many times to listento his life story. He had been killed 2 days before his 21st birthday, when he would become a hanyou, by Uchiha Sasuke. He vowed to prevent this from happening since he and Naruto had become fast friends. The next objective was a bit confusing, since Forever clan members were usually martyrs.

_If this objective succeeds, this will be your final Forever clan mission. Obtain the 9 Plumed Demons and the 7 demons of the 7 vices, Preventing anyone from gaining their knowledge, Take their places as the Plumed Demons, and have heirs for each position._

This final objective meant he would never be able to die except in combat. This made Riiki's smile even bigger. The Forever clan always had a trump card, and that was their memories (Explanation Time! ) As one of the rules the Pegasus branch governed, whenever they returned to The living World, their memories would be wiped clean, but While in the Forever Clan World, All their skills and memories were at their fingertips (Riiki+more than 2000yrs. On Earth= Hokage levelx1000) the same could happen on Earth to. (Earth will be Living World too lazy to right it out). All they would have to do is find something from their past lives, and BAM! Their Memories are returned. In fact, every member had to have a system to regain the memories. Riiki's, which is now the most popular, was that in his will, He would make it so only someone with the Mark of the Pegasus, His clans mark, on their left shoulder could receive it. This made it so not only would he have his memories, he would have his past wealth to. Riiki sighed, pulling out the pictures that came with the specks. Two of them were his and Naruto's Future families on it. He put those away, pulling out the other 10 that could kill any pervert (Look out Jiraiya.) The other 10 were continuously changing, 5 of him and 5 of Naruto, in different sex positions with their Future Wives. Now, Riiki wasn't usually a pervert, but he couldn't… HOLY CRAP! That was a position only animals know (Since he's technically dead, he has all of the world's knowledge) and… SHIT! Another one popped up that you had to be extremely flexible for and… AH HELL NO! His favorite position just popped up on one. With a minor nosebleed, he got the first two pictures out, contemplating something. "_Lets see… their were 104 different possibilities for wives, times 106 different positions, times 5 for the pictures equals…__**WHOAH!**_ _There were 55,120 different possibilities on just those 5 pics (Super Harem/Pimp!)_ He took another look at the pictures. On Naruto's the only person that didn't change was a platinum Blond girl who, thanks to his talks with Naruto, Was named Ino. On His, Once again Thanks to Naruto, He knew the Name of the girl who didn't change on his was named Temari. "**RIIKI! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR SLOW ASS UP HERE!**" He winced, knowing it was Kenmai-OnnaRyu: The Head of the Dragon Clan. He was surprised it wasn't Kira-Shishiza, Especially since he had a quick temper. "Yes, please do hurry Iyou-Pegasasu" said one of the elders. A comical vein appeared above his head, while he replied "I thought I requested to be called Riiki or Hisan-Kyuusaisha." "Sorry Iyou-Pegasasu, but you know we must be formal at the transporting Citadel" Replied one of the Elders. "Whatev, so, is it ready" asked a ticked off Riiki. "Yes, it is" replied Kenmai-OnnaRyu, a little harshly. "Aw, come on baby, you know I'd take you with me if I could" Said Riiki sweetly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. This made Kenmai blush madly and smile. It was no secret (Except to you guys) That Riiki and Kenmai had been married in a past life. They had been the first to marry another member of the Forever Clan, and it was more than 850yrs. ago. "I know, it just pains me to know you'll be having…Ugh, I can't even bring myself to say it" Kenmai replied sadly. Then Riiki pulled his cheering up (But not enough to get laid sadly) Trump Card out. He hugged her from behind, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered something in her ear which made her blush madly. "You promise" she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes and for effect, started to tear up. "Cross my heart and hope to never get laid" he replied smiling. "Hey Elders. Is there any way you could send Kenmai to Earth to" he asked. "…We will have to discuss it. Until then, you must go" replied one of the Elders, all of them smiling (There's 4 elders and the 3 branch heads." "Well then, Tell _THEM_ I'll be waiting" Riiki said with a serious look. He knew he would need _THEM_ to defeat Sasuke's Susano, since 2 of them could distort space and time. He would need the 7 dragon Council men/women. He would need Masters Arceus, Giritina, and Inti, plus Mistresses Dialga, Palkia, Quilla, and Shishho (Made up name, and if anyone knows who I ripped off they get a cookie.) Without an answer or another word, Riiki stepped into the transporter to Earth.

Phew, that was a long chapter. Also, if anyone wants Kenmai, Dialga, Palkia, Quilla, or, Shishho in the Harem, I'm all ears and… _**AW SHIT! IT'S AN ANGRY KIRA! I'm OUTTA HERE!**_ (Blazelord breaks a hole into an imaginary wall and runs like all hell is loose) 


	2. The thread starts

Hey, Everyone! This is my first naruto story and it's going to be long. No flames please! Well, let's get this party started !

_Chapter 1: The beginning of the line_

Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest of team 7 had just gotten back from the Wave Arc when Naruto noticed the Hokage Walking towards the Hospital." I wonder what Oji-san is up to?" asked Naruto. "I'll find out" Kakashi said, quickly shushining to the Hokage. They talked for a bit, then Kakashi came back saying" Well, it appears a ninja team was found a couple of miles outside of the Village, Getting chased by their fellow ninja. It was a headband rarely seen, and apparently they've been on the run for 2 months, their sensei dying right outside Konaha by a A-ranked wind jutsu. Only one of them is hurt, and he's at the hospital recovering." This earned a gasp from Sakura and Naruto, and a grunt from Sasuke (WARNING! LOTS OF SASUKE BASHING! HeHeHe ) "Can we go see him, Kakashi-sensei" asked Naruto and Sakura at once. "Sure, I want to meet them as much as you do" answered Kakashi. "HOORAY, LET'S GO" yelled Naruto and Sakura, running towards the hospital. "Well, let's go Sasuke" said Kakashi, earning a grunt from Sasuke. When they got to the hospital, Kakashi asked the receptionist what room the new Ninja was in. "Actually, the Hokage told us to put him in his private ward, just to be safe. In fact, just before the patient lost consciousness, he asked team 7 to visit when they got back." she answered. She got a shocked look from everyone but Sasuke. DAMN! How important was this guy, to be put in the Hokage's private ward! "Well, I guess we'll go see him now" answered Kakashi. Team 7 headed towards the Hokage's private ward.

_In The Hokage's private word_

When team 7 turned the corner to the Hokage's ward, the girl in the room smiled. "Ahh, they're finally here. Should we wake him now" asked the boy opposite of her. "No, not yet. We should let him sleep awhile longer" answered the girl. "Right" answered the boy

_Back with team seven_

When team 7 saw the room up ahead, Naruto smiled. "Almost there" said Naruto and Sakura in almost perfect sync. When they entered the room, Naruto and Sasuke's jaws dropped, while Sakura furiously blushed. On the sides of the bed, were a boy and a girl there age, both at 5'2 and shoulder length hair, and the girl had what appeared to be c-cup breasts. On the bed was a boy at 5'7 with silver hair and a six pack "_Damn not even Guy had a six pack at his age_" thought Kakashi. "Hi, I'm Iris" said the girl. "I'm her twin brother, Elja." Said the redheaded boy. "Our friend here, whose name we shall not reveal, we call Silvertips" The redheads said in unison. "Ugh….Elja….Iris….are they….here yet" asked Silvertips. "Yep, they sure are Tips." Answered Iris. "Ugh…good…Elja, Iris a little help….please." asked Silvertips "Yes, of course" the redheads answered in sync. They both got on opposite sides of him and lifted him out of the bed. "Thanks you guys." Said Silvertips standing in front of team 7. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Gin Maoh, but I ask you call me Riiki" said Silvertips (Who will now be called Riiki) _"Silver Demon lord" thought team 7_(Besides Sasuke, Who just Grunted). "Silvers, why did you tell them your real name" hissed Elja, worried about his teammate's safety. "Because I trust most of them Elja" replied Riiki, Glaring at Sasuke (Just Wait. Bashes are coming up ) "Well, I believe it's time we introduced ourselves" Said Kakashi. "I already know who all of you are" said Riiki smiling. "Prove it Dope" said Sasuke. This got Sasuke a glare from Riiki, Answering "Fine, I'll start from left to right." "Kakashi Hatake, also known as the copycat ninja, the team leader" Riiki said, receiving a nod from Kakashi. "Sakura Haruno, the only Woman on the team" he said kissing her hand, receiving a blush from Sakura and a death glare from Naruto. Riiki smiled before Continuing "Naruto Uzamaki, the man whose burden I hold eightfold" he said clasping Naruto's shoulder, and receiving a surprised look from him and Kakashi. "_Eightfold… does that mean he has… eight demons in him"_ thought Kakashi. Riiki frowned before continuing "And Sasuke Uchiha, the bastard who thinks he's oh-so-great because of his Clan name. Sasuke answered by saying "You should give me some respect dope, after a-" Sasuke never got to finish that sentence, because Riiki delivered an extremely powerful punch to the gut, which sent him flying outside "I only give respect to those who earn it" said Riiki, seething with anger, and fire in his silver eyes. Sakura walked out the door shouting "SASUKE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Sakura received a grunt in response, so she thought he was fine. "Now, who wants to hear our story? Asked Riiki, A smirk on his face. His response was Team 7(minus douche bag Sasuke) Grabbing chairs and sitting in front of him. "Okay then, Elja, Iris, do it" Riiki says to the before mentioned. Elja and Iris begin putting up privacy jutsus, and Elja nods to Riiki, telling him they're done. "Okay then, let's get this started." said Riiki. He made some unusual hand seals and called out **Demonic Arts: Sands of Time!** Then everything went black

Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! Anyways, the next chapter is how Riiki and his team ended up in Konoha and how their sensei died. 2 more things though

Sakura is NOT gonna be a fan girl. NO WAY! Also, she doesn't date any of the OCs

This will be a Harem for Naruto and Riiki. There will be poll, but not now.

Anyways, that's it for now. Blaze lord out!


	3. Heart Breaking Memories

I'm Back! Anywho, Let's Get back to the Main Story. Also, my poll will be on The Harem Girls! (Duh!) The options will be at the bottom of the page. Now, Back to teams 7 and 11(Riiki's team)

_Chapter 2: Painful Memories _

"**Demonic Arts: Sands of Time!" **Called Riiki. Right before they all were sucked into darkness Riiki asked "Elja, Where's Koori-Ryu-sensei? (Ice Dragon, You'll find out why)" Elja cringed at the question. He hesitated, before answering "You don't remember Riiki?" "Remember what?" asked Riiki. "Just watch Tips. You'll find out." Answered Iris Solemnly. This scared Riiki. Iris was never sad. Before Riiki could ask them anything else, they were sucked into the memory.

_Day 66 Trip to Konoha_

The gang appeared in a clearing somewhere near the far Northeast border of Fire country. Everyone decided it would be best if they just watched. They saw Riiki stretching when another person entered the clearing. He was a tall man at 6'6 with Icy blue eyes, white hair with the tips the same color as his eyes, or eye, since the right had an eye patch over it. He wore pure white jeans and a battle vest, both with dragons in blue on them.

"Sensei, there's something I've been wanting to ask you" said Riiki, a little sadly. "What would that be, Silvertips" asked his sensei, Koori-Ryu, whose voice was softer than you would expect. "When you found out about my gift, why did you give up your home and Ninja Career" Riiki asked. Ryu (that's what he'll be called for now) looked a little shocked at his question. "What do you mean by that Silvertips? After all, I know you heard everything I told the Council, so you should know the answer." Answered Ryu. "Still, I want to know WHY that was your answer" Responded Riiki, putting extra emphasis on the why. "Because we both have felt the same pain, Orphaned at a young age, Despised by the villagers for something we had no control over. I KNOW how it's felt, and none should have to go through that pain" answered Ryu, smiling. Riiki was stunned for a couple of minutes before he smiled. "Thanks sensei, I really needed that" Riiki said, still smiling. "No problem" Ryu answered heading back where he came calling "Come on, Iris and Elja should have supper done by now" Riiki, still smiling, chased after him

_Day 73.5 Middle of night_

"Shit!" yelled Ryu, detecting their pursuers closing in. "Elja, Riiki, Iris, Get up NOW!" he yelled loudly, but not enough for their chasers to hear him. In about half a second, they sprang out of their tents, packing their belongings. They finished in 1 minute and started running towards Konoha. "Riiki, how close are they" asked Ryu. Riiki looked back and quickly answered "Only a couple of miles, and Closing very, VERY, fast." "Iris, Elja, do it now. "Right sensei" they said in unison, forming hand signs. "**Tandem Jutsu: Steam Wall!**" They called out, Water erupting from Iris's hands, and Flames from Elja's, forming a thick wall of steam. "Now you're up Riiki" said Ryu, Forming hand signs. "**Tandem Jutsu: Twin Headed Dragon**" They called. Wind Started coming from Riiki's hand and Ice from Ryu's (He only uses Ice Jutsus. Yeah. Only Ice.) coming together to form a twin-headed dragon, diving into the mist. Seconds passed then screams were heard from the other side of the mist. "Few, that was too close" said Elja, hitting the ground. "No time to rest, those were only scouts" said Ryu, continuing on the path. The rest of the team followed their sensei feeling confident.

_Day 99 (This is were Ryu Dies SOBx1000)_

"Keep going!" Yelled Ryu, fearing that the Hunter nins would kill his students. They were hopping through the trees, only miles from Konoha's border. They were so Damn close, and the Elite Hunter Nin Force had caught them! "Sensei, Iris, Elja quickly! The jutsu will only affect all of us if you're near me!" Riiki called, forming hand signs for his signature jutsu. "Right" they called, Iris and Elja and his sides and Ryu coming up behind him. Then he saw it, and his eye's widened in fear. An S-rank Wind jutsu was coming right at them! Ryu turned to see it and jumped TOWARDS THE JUTSU! "Sensei! What are you doing!" yelled Riiki, seeing his sensei turn around. Ryu turned in his direction with tears streaming down his face, his eyes closed, and a sad smile on his face. "Doing the only thing I can… to save all of you." He said ready for what was coming. "SENSEI! NO!" Yelled Riiki, knowing what was coming. Then it happened. Ryu's body was cut in two, His blood going everywhere. "SENSEI!" screamed Riiki, watching his sensei die. Then he noticed a small amount of wind was flying towards him, and everything went black.

_Back in the Hospital Room_

Everyone had tears in their eyes; Though Riiki was the worst of all of them. His body was shacking and they all knew why. Not only had he see his sensei, one of the last people in the WORLD that considered him human, die once, but twice. "No….No..." said Riiki, the shock being too great for him to form a complete thought. So he did the only thing he could do. "SENSEI!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. Naruto and Sakura moved to comfort him, but Elja stopped them, shaking his head. He knew he would need time to recover from this. So team 7 (Minus Douche-ke) said goodbye, and left him to recover

One of the saddest chapters (in my opinion) is finally over. Okay, the next chapter will be the 3rd Chunin exam. Until next time, Blazelord is outta here!


	4. The Chunin Exams

Hello Everyone, Blazelord is back in action! This chapter will start out in the Chunin exams, where Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari confront team 7. Also, the harem will only have 4 girls, 3 extra for each, and one of Riiki's spots is filled. Also, I don't really remember the Chunin exams that well, so bear with me here. Anyways, let's get back to the story!

_Chapter 3: The Chunin exams_

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here" asked an angry naruto (No introductions will be listed for sand trio for now). "Well, we're here for the Chunin exams, obviously" answered the blond girl. "And who we are is none of your concern" answered the boy wearing make-up. Little did team 7 know that the redhead was attempting to kill them. He would have succeeded to if it wasn't for a…" Gaara! Don't you dare kill my new Friends" said a voice (anyone that guesses right gets a cookie). They all turned in the direction the voice came from to see Riiki sitting in a nearby tree. "Riiki… is…that you" the sand trio asked, thinking they were seeing a mirage. "Who else could it be" he asked with a smirk on his face. "RIIKI! IT"S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" yelled Temari tackling Riiki to the ground (AHHH! FAN-GIRL! RUN RIIKI, RUN!). "It's good to see you to Temari, but could you stop crushing my windpipe" asked Riiki, his speaking ability and oxygen levels decreasing. "Oops! Sorry about that Riiki" said Temari getting up with a blush on her face that could put Hinata to shame. "What, no hello from either of you" asked Riiki, looking at the two boys of the sand trio accusingly. "Whoa… who ever thought we'd be seeing you again" said the She-Male, shaking his hand. "8 Years has been too long, Kankurou." Said Riiki smiling. "Riiki…I've missed you…friend." Said Gaara, shaking his hand. "Likewise Gaara." Said Riiki smiling. "So, you guys here for the Chunin exams." Asked Riiki. "Yep…we sure are" said Temari, still blushing. "We'll then, you guys are going to have to get through me and my squad first" Said Riiki. "Shouldn't be too hard" answered Kankurou. Riiki face palmed himself asking "Kankurou, why are you wearing your sister's make-up?" This Made everyone (Except sas-gay and Kankurou) laugh, while Kankurou answered "It's War Paint!" "Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, if you guys don't have a place to stay, you can stay at my house." Replied Riiki. Temari wholeheartedly accepted the invite, while the other two had hesitated before agreeing with Temari. Before heading off Riiki called to team 7 "See you guys at the Chunin exams." Team 7 then parted ways heading home.

_1__st__ Exam_

Teams 7, 11, and 33(Sand trio for now) were heading to the room were the first exam would be held, when they noticed 2 Jonin (?) blocking the door. Before Sasuke could say anything, Riiki whispered to them "Keep Going, it's a genjutsu. The room we want is farther down." The other members of the 3 teams nodded and continued on. Just before they got in the room, Sakura asked "But why would they use a genjutsu?" before Sasuke could answer to show Riiki up, Riiki replied "To weed out the weak." Sakura agreed with his answer, and they went in the door to take the 1st exam were all 3 teams passed (Skipping certain parts of each exam)

_2__nd__ exam_

Sakura was on the ground bloody, Ino's team defeated, and Zaku standing over her with a kunai, when they heard "SAKURA!" Zaku looked in the direction the voice came from to see team 11 heading straight towards them, Riiki coordinating the team. "Iris, cut off any routes behind them were reinforcements could come from. Elja, keep Naruto and the Bastard safe." He got 2 nods and a snort from Elja as his answer as he went to do his job; Defeat the sound ninja. "Hah, this will be too easy" said Zaku, sending a blast of wind at him. Then something strange happened. Riiki's regular clothes were blasted off his body, revealing a suit of armor made of pure glass. Then Riiki started pulling something out of the bag on his back saying "Hah, nice try, but my armor absorbs all sound and wind. You can't touch me while I'm wearing it." He had put on a helmet when he finished talking, taking up a battle stance completely unfamiliar, with both his arms raised like they were wings. "So, we can still win" said Dosu, launching himself at him. Riiki dodge by jumping over him, then delivering an extremely powerful punch, shaped like a claw, to his back calling "**Berserker Style Taijutsu: Berserker Claw**" The punch left Dosu dead. Kin and Zaku started considering their options: Flee the battle and have Orochimaru kill them with the curse seals (Not sure if they have them though) on them or be killed by this man. They chose to fight, but before they could do anything, Riiki charged Zaku and crushed his throat. Kin only had one thought in her mind: let it be swift. Then Riiki said "I can help you. I can remove your curse seal." (Riiki will seem godly at first, but you'll find out why later somewhere between chapters 30 and 50) Kin's eyes widened in shock. Not only was she surprised that he knew about her seal, but that he was willing to remove it! "How do I know you won't kill me instead" She answered. Riiki looked her in the eyes and told her "Beauty such as you doesn't deserve such a terrible burden." Then Sas-gay awoke, with his curse seal active, and charged at Kin, but before he could reach her, Riiki delivered a kick to his head calling "**Berserker Style Taijutsu: Planter's Kick**" When the smoke cleared, Douche-ke was in the ground, his seal deactivated. Kin got up, Walked over to Riiki, and hugged him, crying and saying "Thank you…Thank you so much." Riiki looked at her, smiled, and replied "Don't thank me yet. There's one more thing I have to do." Kin gave him a confused look as he made unknown hand signs. "I'll need you to show me the seal" said Riiki walking over to her. Kin nodded then started to remove the scarf around her neck. When it was off, Riiki made the final seal and told her "This may hurt a little bit." Before she could respond, Riiki called out "**Seal Transfer Jutsu**" and put his hand on her neck. Then Kin started to feel a burning pain on her neck. About 2 minutes later, Riiki lifted his hand from her neck and placed it on his neck. Then the pain came. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Kin could only watch as he cried out in pain. About 10 minutes after Riiki placed his hand on his neck, the pain subsided, but there was no seal. As soon as Kin saw this, she placed her hand on her neck to see if it was still there. It wasn't. Riiki then reached in his pocket, pulled out a piece of paper, and gave it to Kin saying "If you ever need a place to stay, my home is your home." Kin smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and left waving to him, going to the address. "Riiki, they have the scroll team 7 needs" called Iris, having checked Dosu's body. "Let them have it. We'll continue towards the tower" he answered. Iris gave Sakura the scroll before leaving, the tower their destination.

_3__rd__ exam (only the battle's involving team 11 will be written)_

"The next battle will be Ino vs. Riiki." Before the battle started, Riiki asked "Could I have 2 opponents instead? 1 is barely a workout for me." The proctor of the exam looked at the Hokage, who nodded. "Okay then, it will be Sakura and Ino vs. Riiki" the proctor called (For those of you who wondered how I was gonna do this, there's your answer.) The combatants headed to the arena, battle plans in mind. "Your going down pretty boy" said Ino, preparing, her flowers to paralyze her opponent. "That's what you think" said Riiki, preparing a counter for the Yamanaka's trademark jutsu. "Begin!" The proctor called. Ino charged Riiki, while he was preparing hand signs. Right when Riiki finished, He muttered under his breath "**Mind Lock Jutsu**." At the same time, Ino finished her trap, thinking she stopped his jutsu. "Get ready Forehead. **Mind Transfer Jutsu**." Ino's mind left her body, preparing to capture Riiki, then before she realized it, she was blown back into her body. "What happened" Sakura asked. "Now it's my turn" said Riiki performing hand signs. "**Transformation Jutsu: Six Arms of Strength**" Ha called, arms sprouting from him. All 3 sets of hands started forming signs, bottom finishing first. "**Elemental Shield**" He called, his arms glowing a rainbow color. Then he slammed his arms into the ground, forming a dome over him. Then the next pair oh hands finished. **"Ice Style: Aurora Blast" **he called, a blue mist appearing in front of his arms. Then the final pair was done. **"Shadow Art: Dark Blast**" he called, a black sphere appearing in front of him. "Uh, Hello. You can't touch us with that barrier around you" said Sakura, smiling. A smirk crossed Riiki's face, before saying "Wanna bet?" Then in the blink of an eye, the barrier opened, the blasts were fired (Starting with Ice) and the barrier reformed. Before either Sakura or Ino could move the jutsus collided, the Ice freezing their legs and the shadow with their torsors. Then Riiki dropped the barrier and transformation, ran over to them making hand signs, then calling "**Silver Art: Ungodly Healing**" After he was done healing them, he took them both to the awaiting medics while the Proctor called out the next match. "The final match will be Iris vs. Elja" The twins stepped into the arena, nodded to each other, and called out "I submit." Before anyone could ask why, they said in perfect sync "We are twins. It would be wrong to hurt my brother/sister"

Okay, next chapter will be the final matches of the Chunin exam. Also, you guys need to leave you Harem answers! If not okay, but I need at least 3 more people to submit your opinions. Plus, PM me with any story suggestions. The First 1 is whether Sarutobi dies or not. Anywho, Blazelord is out!


	5. Riiki vs Sasuke: The Invasion Starts

…I'M BACK! (Round of applause) Anywho, it's time for (Drum roll in background) RIIKI vs. SASUKE! This is for all anti-Douchke fans (Another round of applause) Also; Next chapter decides Sarutobi's fate, so either review or PM me! Not writing next chapter till I get 10 votes for either. Also, there'll be a poll open for his fate and Orochimaru, plus Iris. Anyways… ONTO THE BATTLEFIELD! (3rd round of applause)

_Riiki vs. Sasuke: The invasion_

Sarutobi sighed. He had received very disturbing news that he didn't like at all. It was about his former student, Orochimaru.

_Last week_

Sarutobi was just finishing up his paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes" he asked, not looking up. "More paperwork sir" called a voice from the door. …"DAMNITALLTOHELL" yelled Sarutobi with a cartoon vein, then he heard laughing. He walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Riiki on the ground laughing and clutching his sides. "Ahhahahahahaa-ahhahahahaha! You should have seen the look on you face old man!" Laughed Riiki, not believing how easy that was. Sarutobi sighed, went back to his desk, and waited, laughing to himself. He knew everything about Riiki's past, and when he looked at him, he would occasionally see Naruto's face. They had gone through the same pain, yet they both came out like it never happened. He smiled again, thinking to himself "_They make very good friends. I guess that old saying about birds of a feather is true" _His own pun made him laugh. About 5 minutes later, Riiki was back on his feet. "I have some bad news old man" said Riiki, looking very serious. "And what would that be Rik" said Sarutobi, sipping on some tea. "Orochimaru is back" answered Riiki, still serious. This made the Hokage do a spit take. Orochimaru! "How do you know about" started Sarutobi, but Riiki cut him off answering "The details aren't that important. Orochimaru definitely is back, and he's masquerading as the Kazekage" Sarutobi was speechless. "I can tell because I have sensory abilities, and the only Chakra I can sense is very potent in snakes" Riiki continued. "You're completely sure" asked Sarutobi nervously. "Yes, plus I made an Oto friend who had one of Orochimaru's curse seals on her, which I was able to remove. If my hunch is correct, he's after the Uchiha boy and is going to attack during the exam" finished Riiki. "All right. I shall recall everyone" answered Sarutobi sadly. "All right old man, but if he goes after you, I'm helping" Replied Riiki with a smile. Before Sarutobi could respond, Riiki left.

_Now_

Everyone (Including the Uchiha) was standing in the arena. The matches were about to begin, Starting with… well, you know. "You still have time to surrender" said a smug Sasuke. "Funny Uchiha, I was about to say the same thing to you" Responded Riiki, clutching his side. God Damn chakra poisoning! Fumed Riiki. (Explanation time!) There are certain materials that chakra didn't respond well to. It was mainly bad luck that one of his demons was made of pure silver, which could cause chakra poisoning. It was also bad luck that his blood was also almost pure Silver. "_Damnit, I'll have to make this fast. Looks like I'll have to use my kekkai-genkai." Thought Riiki. "_The First match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Riiki of the Sleet" the proctor announced. Riiki looked up to where the others were, and saw Kin near the edge. He waved to her, also receiving a wave. "Well then, since I want this to be fast Uchiha, looks like you'll get the honor of seeing one of my 3 trump cards" Said Riiki to Sasuke, who was at the other end of the arena. "And that would be" asked Sasuke. "You'll see" responded Riiki, closing his eyes. "Begin!" the proctor called. Sasuke was going through a set of hand signs when Riiki called out "**Sharkugan"** Called Riiki, opening his eyes. What Sasuke saw made him cringe. Riiki's eyes had turned into the sharingan, except red was blue and black was white, with 3 commas (?). Before Sasuke could finish, Riiki called out **"Destiny Bonder Jutsu"** while Sasuke and his shadows combined. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" called Sasuke, firing the jutsu right at him. "You fool" said Riiki, holding his Right hand out. Then the ball collided with his hand, except it didn't burn. Sasuke's did instead. While Sasuke was crying out in pain, Riiki crushed the Fireball. "Fool, Destiny Bonder transfers all injuries I take to you. In fact, allow me to demonstrate" Riiki said pulling out a kunai. Then he cut the tendons in both of his hands. Except just like before, Riiki was unharmed. Instead, 2 slash marks suddenly appeared on Sasuke's arms, and started bleeding. "Battle over. The winner is… RIIKI!" called the proctor."Oh no it isn't!" screamed Sasuke, his sharingan activated and a chidori ready. "Fool, you can't hurt me" said Riiki, deactivating his Sharkugan (This Is how I chose it. Deal with it. Pure coincidence it has shark in its name. Sasuke roared "You bastard!" while charging at his back. Riiki's eyes widened. _"If that hits… He'll die!"_ thought Riiki, quickly ducking. Then the Chidori hit, right between the shoulder blades, dissipating on contact. Again, Sasuke screamed out in pain, blood pouring from his back. Riiki turned to the waiting area, and jumped back onto the balcony of it. Now it was Naruto's turn. "Good Luck Uzumaki" called Riiki with a smile. "Thanks" said Naruto with a smile waving back. Then the proctor called out the next match.

_In the Stands, Uzumaki vs. Hyuuga_

Riiki and Kin were closely watching the match, Kin keeping her eyes glued on Naruto. "_Wow, He's good. He's also so…Drop-dead Gorgeous!"_ Kin was absentmindedly drooling, and Riiki just so happened to glance over to her. He turned back to the match and smiled. "_Ahh… So Kin is the first. Well 1 down, 4 to go"_ Not that he didn't notice. (Explanation time!) Riiki holds the demons of the 7 vices, one of them being lust, another being envy. The demon of envy could read minds, while the demon of lust could read a person's heart (Ability to know others emotions.) "So, keeping a good eye on Naruto eh?" asked Riiki, grinning. "Wha! Oh, no, not like" started Kin, but Riiki stopped her holding up his hand. "It's okay Kin. It was meant to be, you and him. In fact, I'll introduce you to him after the exams" said Riiki, smiling. Kin smiled. "Thanks Rik" she said, hugging him. Before he could say anything, a roar of cheers was heard from the arena. They both looked back to the battlefield, seeing Naruto was Victorious. "Yeah Naruto!" they both cheered. Then Naruto walked back to the arena. "_I hope you won't lying Gaara, or this is gonna be hell in a hand basket" _Thought Riiki, waiting for his next match (Also, Gaara isn't emo at the start, since Riiki already gave him the speech when they were younger. Also, the invasion is Leaf and Sand vs. Sound this time.)

_Riiki vs. Gaara: Invasion starts_

Riiki and Gaara made their way to the field, standing on opposite sides. "_This is gonna be fun"_ They both thought, when the proctor called the start of the match. Riiki was going through hand seals when Gaara launched a wave of sand right at him. "Gotcha!" called Riiki, his silver eyes flashing, finishing the last of his hand signs. **"Wind Style: Tailwind Jutsu!"** called Riiki, a strong gust blowing. Just when the sand was about to hit, the sand was blown straight back at Gaara, slamming into his armor. "_Damn, Gaara's sand is useless now, better start the invasion now" Thought Orochimaru, giving the signal. "Now's the Time!" thought Riiki, giving his own signal to the Hokage._ An explosion was heard in the distance. Then Riiki looked up to see Sarutobi leading Orochimaru away. "Now Gaara, I gotta run!" He yelled, heading after the Hokage. Gaara then used his sand to kill all the Hidden ninjas in the stands. The Sound invasion had begun.

_With the Hokage_

"You're all alone sensei" hissed Orochimaru, The Sound 4's Barrier closing in. "Not quite!" Yelled Riiki, landing in the area the now formed barrier was surrounding. "Ahh, I remember you" Hissed Orochimaru. Then Riiki's chakra Flared. It was 3 different colors, red, ice blue, and silver. "Let's do this Orochimaru!" Yelled Riiki, His Metamorphism complete. He had become the ultimate Plumed Demon. He had the power of 9 plumes, The Silver-bladed Hawk, Silverwing. The 10 plumes, The Phoenix, Blazewing. And the 6 plumes, the Penguin, Icewing. He would destroy Orochimaru and keep Sarutobi safe. "_I won't fail! Naruto's happiness is on the line!" Thought Riiki, Ready to destroy that snake._

Tah-Dah! I'm finished with this chapter. Also, if the survey doesn't get the votes it needs by next Saturday, I'm starting a bleach Fanfic. Kinda like this one with my own character. Will have options for the girls (For Ichigo and my Character, Tyson), His weapon, and Bankai.

Weapons

2 Swords

Glaive

Sword and Dagger

Other (2 sided or doubles only) Anywho, Blazelord Is Out (Vanishes into thin air)

Also, The poll is up, so start Voting You (Censored)!

2 polls, 1st is explanitory, 2nd is about Riiki's life before getting run out of the sleet


End file.
